The conventional near infrared absorptive optical materials making use of the absorbing property of light of specific wavelengths by copper ions include, for example, the material making up the optical filter described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-118228 filed by Applicant, and others. This optical material contains a phosphate compound and copper ions and has the near infrared absorbing property.